midtownmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Finish Line
The 'Finish Line '''is the final racing point in every race after the player snags all the Checkpoints. It is a white banner with black text and it will appear as a black-and-white checkered square on the map. In Blitz Races, the player must cross all the checkpoints and reach the Finish Line as fast as they can before time runs out. The Finish Line will reveal itself in every Checkpoint Race after every checkpoint is snagged. In Circuit Races, players will have to cross the Finish Line in every lap in order to prepare for the next lap. The elapsed time will be listed afterwards. In Professional, you must cross the Finish Line 1st in order to win the race. In Amateur, you must cross the Finish Line in either 1st, 2nd, or 3rd. After the player passes the finish line, the place position for which the player has entered the finish line will be shown above the screen and then the Madness Billboards are shown. The Race Announcer will say something as a reward for finishing. Trivia *In Checkpoint Races, the Finish Line will not be shown on the map until all the checkpoints are snagged in any order. In Circuit Races, the racers start at the Finish Line as they drive through the entire marked course to countine laps. *All the other opponents will break automatically after they pass the Finish Line. The player will skid as the brakes automatically come on after they pass the Finish Line. The player's car will break automatically so the player can't bypass it. The Police Cars will still come after you, but will remain idle as soon as you cross. Quotes This is a list of quotes that the Race Announcer voiced by Marty Lennartz makes everytime the player crosses the Finish Line: Winning a Race= *''Now that was a delight for both kids and adults! *''I give that performance an enthusiastic thumbs up! That was the feel-good driving of the season.'' *''Frankly I'm surpised the speedometer didn't go flying off the dashboard after that!'' *''You gotta have a lot of muscle to drive a car like that!'' *''Ah, I can't get enough of a race like that! I laughed, I cried, I screamed for joy!'' *''All those fool's cars going real fast, and you won! That was pretty twisted!'' *''As a spectator, I gotta tell you, It was unbeliable the way you dominated that race!'' *''Hey I gotta tell you, that was pretty cool!'' *''Hey I gotta tell you pal, you rock, big time!'' *''Hey, folks on the phone are telling me you were setting new land speed records on a magnificant mile today!'' *''I gotta tell you, that was some great racing and a wild ride!'' |-|Losing a Race= *''Speeding driver hits all the Checkpoints and still loses!'' *''So, things didn't go so well. Believe me pal, we've all parked in that space before!'' *''I gotta say, what a disappointing waste of talent!'' *''That was about as scintillating as watching the home shopping channel, come on put a little meat into it next time, huh? *''The big question that pops up in my head is: Why? Why did it have to happen like this?'' *''I gotta tell you, I hate it when this kinda thing happens!'' *''To be fair, that wasn't totally worthless. I mean, you had a couple of nice moves!'' *''Hey slowpoke, you wanna make it to bingo next time, you've gotta get in the fast lane!'' *''Hey grandma, you wanna make it to bingo next time, you've gottta get in the fast lane!'' *''Hey, I don't wanna beat around the bush but I gotta tell you pal: you were slow!'' *''Now I know what they mean when they say: "Your mileage may vary." Believe me, me, seeing you, do that, at this point in time, it just brings a tear to my eye.'' *''You know when you go and do something like that, it just goes to show ya. You got potential *''Now I gotta ask ya: Where you driving or parking?'' |-|Unlocking Vehicles and Races= *''Congratulations! You just unlocked the next round of races!'' *''Congratulations! You just earned the right to run the next round of races!'' *''Hard work pays off! You just earned the right to run the next round of races!'' *''Hard work pays off! You just unlocked a new vehicle! '' *''Congratulations, you've got a new toy waiting for you on a vehicle screen!'' *''Congratulations, you've just earned yourself a new ride!'' *''Hard work pays off! You just unlocked a new vehicle!'' *''Good news! You just earned yourself a new set of wheels!'' *''Wait till you see what you've unlocked pal, check out the vehicle screen!'' *''Wait till you see what you've unlocked!'' City Bus *''Congratulations! You just unlocked the city bus!'' * Congratulations! You've just unlocked the city bus! *''Now for something completely different, you've just unlocked the City Bus!'' Ford Mustang Cruiser * Ford Mustang Fastback *''Congratulations, you just unlocked the '68 Ford Mustang Fastback!'' *''Congratulations, you just unlocked the classic -- The '68 Ford Mustang Fastback!'' Panoz GTR-1 *''Congratulations, you have just unleashed the mighty power of the Panoz GTR-1 racecar!'' *''Congratulations, you have just unlocked the Panoz GTR-1 racecar!'' *''Get ready for some powerful performance, you've just unlocked the Panoz GTR-1 racecar!'' *''Unleash the hounds pal, you just unlocked the Panoz GTR-1 racecar!'' Freightliner Century *''Congratulations! You have just unleashed the awesome power of the Freightliner Century Class!'' *''Congratulations! You have just unleashed the awesome power of the Freightliner Century Class Eighteen wheeler!'' *''Congratulations! You have just unleashed the awesome power of the Freightliner Century Class Semi!'' *'' Congratulations! You just unlocked the the Freightliner Century Class!'' *'' Congratulations! You just unlocked the the Freightliner Century Class Eighteen Wheeler!'' *''Congratulations! You just unlocked the the Freightliner Century Class Semi!'' |-|Entering final lap (In Circuit Races)= *''You're on the final lap!'' *''Final lap!'' Category:Midtown Madness Category:Content